Sam&Jack
by TerinKate
Summary: Один из моих рассказов на русском языке.  Надеюсь, вам понравится  Мой только сюжет


Был самый обычный день, Сэм проснулась дома от первых лучей солнца. Хотя они далеко не были первыми, на часах было уже 10. Вчера она рано ушла с базы, сама не зная, почему. Кем и все члены зв-1 пытались у нее выяснить причину, но Картер не могла ее никак найти. В конце концов, ей весело подмигнула Вала, а это был не очень хороший знак. Сегодня Сэм взяла выходной, в ее планы входило съездить в магазин, приготовить что-нибудь, навестить Марка и съездить к Касандре. Но один звонок в мгновение ока разрушил все ее планы. В трубке звучал его голос, его, столь желанный и до дрожи в коленках знакомый.  
>-Картер, ты что спишь?- кричал в трубку О'Нилл.<br>-А, что? Нет, сэр, я уже встала.  
>-Сэм, ну хватит ко мне обращаться на "сэр", я давно уже не твой начальник в зв-1, так что можно просто Джек, как раньше, что на тебя нашло, что я стал сэром?<br>-Прости, Джек,- немного смущенно ответила Сэм. Она действительно растерялась, до этого, уже несколько лет она звала его просто Джек, а сейчас, ей ни с того ни с сего ей захотелось назвать его "сэр", вспомнить то время, когда на каждую миссию они ходили вместе, когда спасали друг другу жизнь, когда вместе грустили, при потере друга. Все это вспыхнуло в ее памяти за несколько мгновений, она вспомнила все и на ее глазах появились слезы.  
>-Картер нет, ты все-таки спишь!- с сарказмом опять кричал в трубку Джек.<br>-Джек, я не сплю, ты что-то хотел или позвонил, чтобы узнать, как поздно я встала?  
>-Конечно, нет, я проездом в Колорадо и хотел увидеться со всеми членами зв-1, насколько мне известно, ты пока таковой являешься.<br>-Твоя информация временно устарела.  
>-Почему?- удивился ничего не понимающий О'Нилл.<br>-У меня сегодня выходной.  
>-Ну тогда тем более, ты будешь единственной кто не опоздает!<br>-Джек, я не...- она не успела договорить, он ее перебил.  
>-Сегодня в ресторане "Десамо", мы все будем тебя ждать, как только Джек закончил фразу, он мгновенно повесил трубку, чтобы Картер не успела возразить, он звонил ей на домашний, а значит перезванивать было некуда.<br>Сэм разочарованно, но в тоже время где-то внутри с вспыхнувшем огоньком радости, набрала номер Марка.  
>-Марк, это я,- сказала она,- прости, но я сегодня не смогу к вам приехать, передавай привет девочкам,- Картер воспользовалась методом О'Нилл и быстро повесила трубку, чтобы Марк ничего не понял. Теперь надо было как-то объяснить Кесси, что сегодня она не сможет приехать. В Конце разговора, Кассандра все поняла, но сделала вид, что обиделась. Остальные планы Сэм выкинула из своей головы.<br>Картер хотела одеть самую обычную одежду, но почему-то, когда она выходила из дома, на ней было шикарное платье, каблуки и великолепная прическа. Она вызвала такси, потому что знала, что из ресторана она не будет трезвой. Сэм отправилась на встречу.

Машина остановилась напротив ресторана с вывеской "Десамо". Сэм вышла из машины, расплатилась и направилась внутрь. Изумрудное платье чуть ниже колена, собранные в сложную прическу длинные волосы, белые босоножки на каблуке, в цвет соответствующее сумочке, все это прекрасно смотрелось на Картер. Она сделала ещё один глубокий вдох перед входом и переступила через порог ресторана. За одним из столиков сидел Джек, Даниэль и Вала тоже уже пришли. Вала была явно ошарашена внешним видом Сэм, инопланетянка надеялась, что будет здесь самой красивой, но ошиблась. Джексон от удивления открыл рот, за что Вала огрела его своей дамской сумочкой. Джек встал, чтобы поприветствовать Сэм.  
>-Ты, потрясающе выглядишь,- сказал он.<br>-Спасибо,- ответила Картер улыбаясь, и присела на стул.  
>Минут через 10 пришли Тил'к и Митчелл. Джаффа молча поклонился сногсшибательному виду полковника Картер. Митчелл потерял дар речи и так ничего не сказал. Вечер был чудесен. Все заказали еду, вспоминали прошлое и думали о будущем, смеялись над шутками друг друга. Но вот группа, играющая живую музыку в ресторане, заиграла новую песню.<br>-Это моя любимая песня,- одновременно сказали О'Нилл и Сэм. Джек встал и спросил:  
>-Картер, ты не откажешь мне в просьбе потанцевать.<br>Она была немного «ошарашена» , но в тоже время очень рада, Сэм встала и взглядом показала свое согласие.  
>-Даниэль, ну ты обязан меня пригласить.<br>-Вала, угомонись!  
>-Нет,- сказала она, встала и потащила Даниэля танцевать.<br>За столиком остались только Кем и Тил'к. Для них этот медленный танец оказался очень долгим. Когда песня закончилась и все вернулись за стол, то им уже принесли спиртное и закуски. Вечер прошел в очень дружеской и чудесной обстановке, все себя чувствовали отлично, они могли говорить о своей работе и не бояться сболтнуть чего-нибудь лишнего.

Сэм проснулась от звонка ее мобильного телефона.  
>-Да, Картер,- сказала она.<br>-Сэм, ты что спишь? У нас тут брифинг, все ждут только ее, а она спит!- кричал ей в ухо Кем.  
>-Что, почему я сплю? Сколько времени, - с этими словами она взяла часы и посмотрела на них, когда Картер увидела какой час, она завопила на всю вселенную,- я проспала! простите, скоро буду,- быстро ответила она Митчеллу и положила телефон на тумбочку, забыв отключить звонок.<br>-Как же я могла проспать! - сама себя ругала Картер, поспешно выпивая кофе и надевая джинсовую куртку, когда она обувалась, то вспомнила, что оставила телефон на тумбочке в спальне и решила сходить за ним. Сэм вошла в комнату взяла мобильный, но тут, она увидела, то чего не ожидала, сначала она хотела закричать, но потом опомнилась и начала думать, что ей делать дальше идти на работу или...

Дом Картер.  
>Возле кровати лежал мужской ботинок. Сэм машинально достала пистолет и начала обходить весь дом, комнату за комнатой, она смотрела в каждый уголок, но ничего не было, а главное никого. Пока она не дошла до последней комнаты, это была гостиная, кто-то лежал на кровати, она не знала кто это. И поступая по инструкции, быстро набрала номер базы, потом тихо сказала в трубку мобильного телефона:<br>-Это Картер, синий код, мой дом,- потом под одеялом кто-то пошевелился и Сэм закричала на весь дом, но продолжалось несколько секунд, она была напугана, сама не зная почему, телефон выпал у нее из рук. Тот кто спал не отреагировал на крики Картер, но вот база их похоже слышала, потому что даже, лежа на полу, в телефоне Сэм расслышала подтверждение своему запросу. Она стояла рядом с диваном, держа пистолет на готове, он был снят с предохранителя, значит если этот кто-то сделает подозрительное движение, то она выстрелит не раздумываясь.

База КЗВ:  
>Когда Сэм звонила, то трубку поднял Митчелл и отчетливо слышал ее запрос и крик.<br>-Сэм, Сэм, что случилось,- пытался узнать что-то ещё Кем, но телефон Картер уже давно был на полу...  
>-Полковник, что случилось, увидели гуа'уда,- с насмешкой спросил Лендри, войдя в комнату для брифинга.<br>-Нет, сэр, это была Картер, она попросила запрос синего кода на свой дом, а потом закричала...  
>-И Все? Вам больше ничего не известно?<br>-Нет, я уже сообщил это выездной группе, разрешите и нам пойти, сэр.  
>-Конечно, полковник берите ЗВ-1 и отправляйтесь.<br>Команда вместе с группой, подчиняющейся синему выездному коду отправились в дом Сэм.

Дом Картер:  
>Кто-то под одеялом решил проснуться, и Сэм еще пристальнее начала следить за этим кто-то.<br>-Оставайтесь на месте, иначе я буду стрелять,- сказала она. Из-под одеяла раздались какие-то непонятные звуки и кто-то опять попытался встать, Сэм не любила предупреждать дважды, поэтому выстрелила в правое плечо. Кто-то взвыл от боли, Картер разбиралась в медицине и постаралась задеть самый болезненный нерв.  
>-Да ты что совсем обалдела? - послышалось из-под одеяла и Сэм наконец увидела кто там был, она была шокирована, от шока Картер присела на пол положив пистолет, за окном она услышала звуки приближения команды по ее запросу, через несколько минут они уже были в доме и были шокированы не меньше Сэм, когда увидели кого она подстрелила.<p>

-Картер, ты в своем уме?- кричал на нее О'Нилл.  
>Тут Сэм вышла из "ступора" и ответила ему:<br>-Что ты делаешь у меня дома?  
>-Я у себя... ладно, у тебя дома! Ты по всем своим гостям стреляешь?<br>-Откуда ты тут взялся, в моей гостиной, да ещё и ...,- минута молчания,- голый?  
>-Я не голый, я в носках.<br>-А разница велика?  
>-Да, я же в носках.<br>Все члены зв-1 еле сдерживали смех, даже на лице Тил'ка появилась улыбка. Митчелл уже давно отправил команду обратно, так что в доме Сэм осталась команда за-1 в полном составе и генерал О'Нилл. Сэм и Джек поспорили так ещё минут 20, а потом перешли к обсуждению, что же было вчера.  
>-Я ничего не помню, после 5 бокала мартини, или 6... а может и 7...- пыталась вспомнить Картер.<br>-Я пил коньяк, так что уже после 3 рюмки ничего не помню,- ответил Джек.  
>-А вы что молчите?- посмотрела Сэм на зв-1.<br>-А что мы? Ты думаешь что мы помнил больше?- подавляя смех, ответил Кем.  
>-И все были по своим комнатам,- продолжала выяснять Картер.<br>-Ну почти все, -с веселой улыбкой сказала, Вала, смотря на Джексона.  
>-Вала, помолчи!- прикрикнул на нее Даниэль, сквозь стиснутые зубы.<br>Тил'к с непонятной улыбкой покосился на Джексона.  
>-Ну, мы пожалуй пойдем,- подытожил Митчелл,- Сэм, миссия через полтора часа, ты нам нужна!- крикнул он, закрывая за собой входную дверь. Картер и О'Нилл остались наедине, около 10 минут они молчали, Сэм села на кресло, Джек оставался на диване, то ли потому что ему было лень вставать, то ли потому что он не знал где большая часть его одежды. Разговора было не избежать... Но кто же начнет? Он или она? Пока они оба сидели и молчали, сидели, и смотрела друг на друга... Было не понятно, то ли они напуганы, то ли они рады, такому повороту событий, но вот бы ещё вспомнить, что же было вчера, а это задача не из простых...<p>

Через некоторое время, Картер встала и отправилась в ванную, взяла аптечку и подошла к Джеку.  
>-Сэр, можно я осмотрю,- спросила она, показывая на плечо.<br>-Можно,- уже с нежность в голосе ответил О'Нилл.  
>Сэм взяла стерильные бинты и начала перевязывать рану.<br>-Тебе нужен врач,- сказала она.  
>-Но тут уже есть доктор,- возразил он.<br>-Тебе нужен врач с медицинским образованием, а не с докторской по астрофизике.  
>-Ну ты же ведь проходила курсы по медицине?<br>-Ты запомнил?- удивилась Сэм.  
>-Я помню, все что ты мне говорила.<br>-Поедем со мной на базу, доктор Лем должна извлечь пулю, в другом случае ты просто истечешь кровью!  
>-Ладно, ай.<br>-Прости,- сказала Картер, чуть ослабляя повязку.  
>Джек непонятно для них обоих как, оказался очень близко к Сэм. Взгляд в глаза. Несколько секунда, похожих на вечность. И вот уже его губы рядом с ее, ещё мгновение и они уже едины. Картер всегда хотела этого, но никогда не целовала О'Нилла, по крайней мере настоящего и в здравом уме. Когда, наконец, они закончили целоваться, то Джек посмотрел на нее.<br>-Что нас держит, что нам мешает?- спросил он.  
>-Ты же знаешь, работа,- со слезами на глазах сказала Сэм и встала.<br>-Так брось ее.  
>-Джек, мне проще жить без личной жизни, потому что я не представляю, совей жизни без работы,- произнесла она, смотря прямо ему в глаза,- мне пора, меня ждут на работе,- Картер, вышла из дома, крикнув вслед,- когда будешь уходить зарой дверь, ключи оставь под ковриком и сходи врачу.<br>Сэм села в машину, быстро завела ее и поехала, но проехала она всего пару километров, потом остановилась. Она плакала. Потому что, знала, что без работы она не сможет жить, но вот сможет ли она жить без любви, наверно да, раньше же жила… Машина снова тронулась и теперь она уже не останавливалась, пока не доехала до базы…


End file.
